civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
XML/Documentation/Terrain/CIV4BonusInfos.xml
Type = name of the resource Description = key of the xml part for the name of the resource in all languages Civilopedia = key of the civilopedia entries for all languages of the resource BonusClassType = class of the bonus, there are explicit classes which will disable some options here like iGroupRand, but others like iArea are still taken into account. With the class general all other options are used, all the other classes are used so that this resource is placed equally in the world and maybe the AI also uses this to know what will give more growth for a city like class grain or what is very important like with both files rush or modern. ArtDefineTag = the key where it can find all infos about where the files for this resource can be found and which icon it will get. TechReveal = which tech is needed before this resource is shown on the map TechCityTrade = which tech is needed before this resource can be used for happy or health or use for units TechObsolete = which tech makes it invalid for happy or health or trade 1 2 3 This can be a positive or negative change for the resource on this title, first is food, second production, third commerce. AITradeModifier = bigger sizes mean, the AI will pay more to get this resource in trade but also wants more if you want to get this in trade. (Oil is 20, most others 0) iHealth = how much health you get in every connected city for this resource iHappiness = how much happiness you get in every connected city for this resource iPlacementOrder = the way how the game places this resource on a new created world, so food resources are well spread, marble and stone are further away from civs,… those are different placement orders, just think of where resources are usually placed or start a new game and look how they are placed in the world and how near they are to civ start places. iron and oil have 0, copper and horse have 1, alu and coal and uran have 2, stone and marble have 3, food resources have 4, money resources have 5, water resources have 6 iConstAppearance = this is a percentage, 100 mens full amount placed, 50 means only the half amount is placed, 200 the double amount. This depends on iPlayer! But it seems to have a limit, even if set to 2000 there are no more than 20 resources placed on a huge map. iMinAreaSize = I believe, this is the minimum distance from which point of the same resource can be placed again. iMinLatitude = the minimum latitude from where this resource appears, latitude 0 is a circle around the world exactly between north and south pole. iMaxLatitude = the maximum latitude up until which the resource will be placed, latitude 100 are two points, the north pole and the south pole. Resources are never placed at latitude over 90. On some maps where there is no north and south pole, the north and south borders are latitude 90. Rands = Those are percentages, the first is the chance that the resource will be placed one title away from the through iPlacementOrder calculated position, the second is the chance that it again appears one title away from the new position. There is no need for a third and fourth chance, because this will just be overhead because the chance is too low. iPlayer = a percentage, this is the basic value for determining how many resources to place, 100 means one per player, 50 one per two players, 200 two per player. 0 has a special meaning, all food resources have this, the game then places as they fit iTitlesPer = I believe this is the minimum amount of titles needed for placing one of this resource. iMinLandPercent = if the resource will be placed on water and land, this is the percentage of how many of this will be placed on land. iUnique = this sets how the AI thinks about the resource, so higher means more important, so the AI is more likely to start a war because of it and sees this as primary target. copper, alu, marble, stone and the most others have 0, all water resources have 1, banana and deer have 2, coal has 4, horse and uran have 6, iron and oil have 7 iGroupRange = if iGroupRand is used, this sets how far away a more of this resource will be placed iGroupRand = this is the percentage, how likely it is that there is another resource of this placed next to this one bArea = if this is set and the map has more than one continent this resource will only be placed on one continent instead of all over the map bHills = if set, the resource can be placed on a hill bFlatlands = if set, the resource can be placed on flatlands bNoRiverSide = if set, the resource will not be placed next to a river bNormalize = means it is used for starting location normalization (extra resources that are added to even out starting locations) TerrainBooleans tell on which terrain the resource can be placed. FeatureBooleans tell on which features in connection to the terrain of FeatureterrainBoolean/B the resource can be placed. FeatureTerrainBooleans tell on which terrain that also has one of the specified features the resource can be placed. The above example tells, that the resource can be placed on snow or grass or grass with jungle. If you want to make only terrains valid, use TerrainBooleans, if you want it to be placed on a terrain that also has a certain feature you need to use FeatureBooleans and FeatureTerrainBooleans, if you also want it to appear on a terrain but also on the same terrain with a certain feature you have to specify it in all three Booleans. bUseLSystem = if it should use the L System, I am sure this means that it should use a standard generic L-System, because those resources which doesn´t use the lsystem here are very simple and don´t need it or they have all lsystem informations stored in the CIV4PlotLSystem.xml . Category:XML